Attack of the 50 Foot Sister
|image= |caption=Phineas and Ferb seeing Candace after the effects of the growth elixir |season=2 |production=203A |broadcast=51 |story=Bill Motz Bob Roth |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=May 1, 2009 |international= |xd=February 21, 2009 |pairedwith="Backyard Aquarium" }} Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet with his Festival entry for the biggest watermelon using a growth elixir which Candace uses in order to increase her height in order to be the next Flawless Girl. Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to cover the Festival with the "worst smell in the history of mankind". Episode Summary Candace and Stacy are watching television in Candace's room. Stacy reads from a Flawless Girl magazine that the Flawless Girl founder, Blanca Dechan, will be at the Midsummer's Festival later on today to search for the next Flawless Girl. Candace feels confident that she might have a shot at being the next Flawless Girl, so she decides to head to the festival and try out for herself. Outside in their backyard, Phineas and Ferb get a signal from Baljeet. He asks them to help him grow his shrunken watermelon at the Midsummer's Festival since they helped him build his portal to Mars. Phineas agrees to help him and tells Ferb that they're going to the festival. Perry enters his lair through a koi pond along with three other fish, which Major Monogram transforms into secret agents. He tells Perry to go see Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb meet Baljeet at the Midsummer's Festival. Ferb takes out his chemistry set and Phineas and Ferb create a growth elixir to help grow Baljeet's watermelon. But when they put a few drops on Baljeet's watermelon, it only grows a few inches. Candace arrives at the festival and meets P. P. Otter, but tells him that she doesn't need his help. She heads off to the Flawless Girl booth, where Blanca sits. Blanca tells Candace to stand over by a measuring post and tells her that she is two inches too short to be the next Flawless Girl. Candace walks away with her new Flawless Girl products and sees Phineas and Ferb with their growth elixir. She pours some on herself and it makes her taller by two inches. Candace runs back to the Flawless Girl booth and is told that she is in the running to be the next Flawless Girl. Baljeet's watermelon grows to be the biggest watermelon at the festival. At the same time it grew, Candace begins growing taller as well. Soon enough, she becomes a 50-foot tall giant. She runs into a tent to hide and asks Phineas to make a shrinking antidote. Phineas tells her that they'll get on it. P.P. Otter walks over and gives Candace his card, after seeing her with a giant head. He walks away and Candace begins to cry, saying that she will never be a Flawless Girl. She decides to go to P.P. Otter and his oddball show. Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's building. Doofenshmirtz traps him in a baby toy, telling him about the baby shower he went to the other day. He says that he has created a device that will cover the entire Tri-state area with the smell of dirty diapers, as he is annoyed by the noise of the Mid-Summer's Festival. P.P. Otter tells Candace to climb a skyscraper carrying him dressed in a gorilla suit (in a reversed twist of King Kong). Candace climbs the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Inside, Doofenshmirtz shows Perry his Smell-inator. When Candace reaches the top of the building, Blanca spots her and decides that Candace is the next Flawless Girl, then she takes the elevator up to top of D.E.Inc.and tells Candace that she's the next Flawless Girl. But Candace can't hear her. So she picks Blanca up in her hand. Blanca says that girls will never be able to live up to Candace's expectations, and P.P. Otter argues with her. However, Candace realizes that both of them make money off of people to make people feel worse about themselves. She leaves Blanca and P.P. Otter on top of the building and climbs down to bust Phineas and Ferb. Candace leaves her growth elixir on top of the building and P.P. Otter grabs it to make money. However, when Blanca wrestles it out of his hands, it falls into place of Doofenshmirtz's invention, replacing the flask that smells like dirty diapers with the growth elixir. Right when Candace is about to show her mom that Phineas and Ferb had made her into a giant, Doofenshmirtz activates the invention, causing the entire universe to grow bigger, making it look like nothing ever happened. Perry escapes and covers the Doofenshmirtz building with his dirty diapers. And because of this Baljeet loses the contest and goes home to put up the shame curtains. Songs *''Flawless Girl'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry entrance to lair His entrance is off-screen, but he enters through the neighbors' koi pond Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmirtz: What the...? Oh, the festival is so loud I can't even hear my own evil jingle! Okay, guys, take it from the top, louder! Singer 1: A 1, 2... All singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... (Perry busts in, interrupting the singers). Memorable Quotes Background Information * 51st episode produced, broadcast as the 49th episode on Disney XD and Disney Channel US. First broadcast on February 21, 2009 on Disney XD, and premiered on May 1, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *This episode occurs "days ago", after the Portal to Mars was built. ("Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") *Three new agents appear in this episode, which are all fish. They are given hats and made agents to avoid a lawsuit. *This is the first time the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle singers appear, presumably in a recording studio located in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. *Candace is 5' 8". *Assuming that Candace grew to exactly 50 feet tall as a result of exposure to the growth elixir, she became 8.824 times as tall as she was when the day began. Likewise, the Earth and the rest of the objects in the universe are now also 8.824 times larger than they were. *Buford and Isabella don't appear in this episode. * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::When Baljeet enters a vegetable growing contest at the local fair, Phineas and Ferb create the PhineasandFerbalizer to speed up the growing process. Meanwhile, Candace is attempting to make her way in the modeling business, but is told she's too short. Phineas and Ferb use their newest invention to help her grow, but she doesn't stop growing. *This is one of few episodes where Stacy appears in person but her name is not spoken once. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he went to his cousin Gertrude's baby shower. Gertrude is also Candace's middle name. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * This is one of the rare times we see Phineas and Ferb laughing at Candace... or at least trying not ''to laugh at her. * Phineas says the growth elixir only works once, which explains why Candace stayed the same size while the rest of the universe grew. Although it doesn't explain why the rest of the universe didn't continue to grow, and Candace, and the watermelon continue to appear to shrink. * The growing elixir will be used later in "Phineas & Ferb's Hawaiian Vacation" Errors * It is bizarre that Doofenshmirtz had a banjo, because in the episode with "Mom's Birthday", he said he hated musical instruments that start with the letter "B". * Technically when Dr. Doofenshmirtz puts the growth elixir into the Smellinator, the universe should've grown slightly and then after an unknown period of time grow 10 times its original mass. Instead it grows entirely at once. * Linda Flynn has a transparent neck the second time she appears when she is talking on the phone with Candace. * When Candace put on the growth elixir she wouldn't have grown at the same time as the watermelon. Continuity *Phineas asks Ferb to get out his chemistry set he got from Bastille Day. Ferb also received a camera on Bastille Day in "The Lake Nose Monster". *In "Out of Toon", the Control Freak (a.k.a Candace) grew 50 feet tall to destroy Team Improbable. *The two boys from the Flawless Girl commercial are the two boys from Candace sees in One Good Scare Ought to Do It!. *While on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Candace says, "Giant Candace is out, peace!" In "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", she says, "Queen Candace is out, peace! *As the carnival trucks pass the Flynn-Fletcher house, the melody they are playing resembles the section of the Theme Song right after "Like maybe..." *The episode takes place a few days after "Unfair Unfair Science Fair" as Baljeet says: "A few days ago, you helped me build a portal to Mars.." Allusions *'Batman': When Baljeet calls Phineas and Ferb on their holographic device, Phineas exclaims "It's the Baljeet Signal!", a reference to Batman. *'Pinky and the Brain: The mishap with Doofenschmirtz's growth beam, in which the planet grows and makes giant Candace the same size relative to her surroundings, recalls the plot and ending of the short "Tokyo Grows". *'''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope: Baljeet says "Help me, Phineas and Ferb! You are my only hope!", a near copy of Princess Leia's plea to General Kenobi. Baljeet also uses a hologram, and even mirror's Leia's actions at the end (looking over his shoulder and kneeling down to turn off the recorder). *The title is a parody of the 1950' sci-fi cult film "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". *'King Kong': When Candace grows to be 50 feet tall, she climbs the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, holding P.P. Otter, who is wearing a gorilla suit. In his own words, this is a "reversal of a familiar theme". *'Beakman's World': When Phineas and Ferb are making the potion, Phineas says "Bada-Beem, Bada-Boom" (catchphrase of Beakman). *'The Replacements': Doofenshmirtz says Todd Daring's catch phrase, "Don't judge me!" *P.P. Otter's name is most likely a parody of P.T. Barnum, of "Barnum and Bailey's" fame. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *April Winchell as Blanca Dechan *Kevin Michael Richardson as P. P. Otter References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Baljeet Rai